


A Box of A Thousand Cranes

by ryerie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I think?, Mention of Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryerie/pseuds/ryerie
Summary: One thousand paper cranes.One thousand paper cranes that will grant a wish.Leviathan makes a wish, and a bitter-sweet cycle begins.
Relationships: Levi - Relationship, Levi x MC, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), levi x reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue - A Memory

You show Levi a tale of a thousand cranes, that when you finish making 1000 paper cranes, a wish will be granted. He's heard of it before, and the two of you begin to make a couple paper cranes everyday.

"What would you wish for?" you look to him, smiling. 

"Hmm... I would wish... for you to always be my player 2!" he says happily.

"I'll always be your player 2!" you laugh.

. . .

"Yeah..." he says while looking down, "You'll always be my player 2, MC..." He places a box full of paper cranes on the ground, and fiddles with one in his hand.

"You'll always be my player two..." he sets the one that's in his hands on top of your tombstone. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he walks away.


	2. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after he makes his wish? Only time will tell.

Levi sat in his room, staring at his desk full of paper cranes. He picks up another piece of paper, folding it into yet another crane. Why, you ask? Because you two never got to finish making a thousand before you... passed on...

. . .

"Hey, let's make 1000!" you say, sparkles in your eyes

"Huh? You really want to make 1000 of them?" Levi asks.

"Yeah why not? Even if our wish doesn't actually come true, it'd be fun!"

"I guess so."

The 2 of you made a couple paper cranes every day, but at one point, you two stopped, as you began to do other things. But the memories of making cranes together always lingered in Levi's mind. . . Just like now, as he was folding one in his hands.

"1000..." he softly mumbled to himself. Why such a big number? Why 1000? Why not 100?

A small smile graced his lips as he recalled you two laughing while making them. The times you'd mess up, the times you'd accidentally drop, rip or step on them and start again, the times you'd get paper cuts and kiss each other's cuts better. They were all memories he cherishes deep in his heart.

Finally, he finished the last paper crane, and set them in a box.

_"I wish for MC and I to always be together, for them to always be my player 2, by my side..."_

His wish came true because he found you again, reincarnated. But... your life span is still too short, being a human and all.

He keeps losing you, and loosing you, no matter how many times you two meet again, death will always be close behind it always kills a part of Levi. Having you once again, only to have you slip away.

He keeps saying he didn't love you enough when he gave his whole heart to you each and every time. Fate is quite cruel, always taking you away from him too soon And yet, he still loves you, knowing the outcome will always be the same.

And throughout each life time, throughout all the years you come and go, he holds and keeps the box of paper cranes with him, never letting go of the wish he made. It serves as a reminder of the first "you" that he met, the one that gave him hope, the one that gave him love, the one that showed him that the little things as silly as a wish for some 3D being can be worth it, and that reality isn't so bad sometimes. Of course, you're still the same, but the box of a 1000 cranes will always be something he holds close, just as he always holds you close.


	3. Lost Cranes, Found Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets you once more, but something changes the cycle he's used to. Lost. Gone. What else can he do?

Levi is carrying the box of cranes to RAD because you were curious as to whats in the box. He shows them to you, but doesnt entirely explain every detail about why there are 1000 of them. Your eyes light up, remembering the legend of a wish.

"Yeah, it does kind of have to do with that legend," Levi laughs nervously.

"What did you wish for?" You ask eagerly.

"Oh uh... nothing in particular! Just wishing that I'm the first one to get that new game haha..."

"Oh, well I hope you get your game then. Although I'd wish for..."

The two of you converse about things you'd wish for until class began again.

Afterwards, on the way home, it was raining. The weather was extra gloomy that day.You open your umbrella, and the two of you make a run for it to the House of Lamentation.

Almost there, almost there.

But Levi accidentally slips and drops the box, lid flying off causing him to spill half of the cranes in it. They get soaked, ruined, and torn as he stumbles and accidentally tramples on them. He gasps, fear creeping into his mind and body. He quickly tries to pick them up, and you kneel and quickly help him. You two pick up as many as you can before running the rest of the way home.

When you reach the house, Levi dashes to his room, slamming the door behind him. Box soaked, cranes lost, he sets it on his table and frantically pulls them out, counting them one by one. How many did he loose? How many did he ruin? How many did he overlook and possibly left behind out in the rain? Thoughts swirl in his mind, and he plops into his chair, feeling a little feverish. Shaking his head, he gets up and dries himself before coming back and pulling out a stack of origami paper. He begins to fold them, one by one he counts and folds, counts and folds, counts and folds. Time is but a concept as he continues into the next day.

You and the others begin to worry. Why hasn't he come out of his room? He hasn't even done his school work.

"Why don't you go and check on him, MC?" Lucifer suggests. You nod and go to Levi's room, knocking on the door. There's no answer. Just the light swish and flap noises of paper can be heard in the room.

"Levi? Are you ok? We're gonna head to RAD now.."

...

"I'm ok! Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up.. eventually..!"

"If you say so..."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there!"

You, with a raised brow, leave the otaku and go back to the others, heading off to RAD.

What you didnt know is that Levi didn't mean he was going to catch up with you and the others on the way to school, but catch up in making all the cranes. That is, until Lucifer barged into the room and made Levi change into his RAD uniform. He went to school, but as soon as he got home, he continued on his goal to complete 1000.

* * *

"Finally," he breathed, "one..thousand..." he counted.

He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes.

"I wish for MC and I to always be together, for them to always be my player 2," he breathes out, "by my side."

He closes the box and finally, after who knows how long, steps out of his room.

"Levi!"

He turned his head, it was you. He smiled, a wave of relief washing over him.

"Hi MC!" He said with a smile. But he noticed you pause, and he felt as though everything paused, like a game lag. But it was for such a brief moment, he doubted that moment even happened. The two of you began to walk down the hall.

"What were you doing in your room? You seem like you just finished a hard level or something," you laugh.

"Well, I guess you could say that..." Levi says nervously. "Anyways! . . . "

* * *

_And so, another lifetime goes by, and Levi bids a farewell to you yet again. It still hurts, it always does. The pain never subsides when he has to say goodbye to you again. But he'll wait for you, he'll wait for you to meet him again, when he can hold you in his arms._

* * *

"Hey MC!"

"Hi Levi!"

Another casual conversation, but it felt... unfamiliar to him. What's the difference? Why did you feel a little... foreign to him? Something wasn't right. You're here in front of him, you're talking to him, laughing together, playing games and watching anime as you two have done in many lives before. So what's different?

"Oi, MC!"

The two of you look over, it's his brother.

"Hey, cant you see we're talking-"

But before Levi could finish his sentence, you were already up and by his brother's side, smiling and talking to them, as if you disregarded the conversation you two were already having.

_No... MC wouldn't do that... would they?_

. . .

When he got home, he goes to his room and pulls out the box of paper cranes, counting them again.

"1000, no more, no less, so why does it feel different this time...?" he ponders. "Maybe I'll try again.."

He pulls out another stack of origami paper and begins to fold them.

Count and fold.

Count and fold.

Count and fold.

A never ending cycle.

. . .

"1000" he breathes out, and recites his wish again, hoping it will work.

But it doesn't.

Nothing changed, as you were still falling for his brother. What did he do wrong? He was sure he double, triple, quadruple checked that it was 1000. He sat at his desk, feeling devastated.

"Hey uh, MC, why don't we talk to Levi?"

"Hm? Sure!"

His brothers would try to point you to Levi, but to no avail. You were drawn towards the others, everyone but Levi. Time after time, life after life, it didn't seem to change. You were falling for his brothers, not him, and it drove him crazy.

The jealousy he feels, pure envy, the anger, the pain, how he boiled whenever you confessed to his brothers. But he couldn't say anything. He had to live with the pain, his hope being crushed every life time you weren't looking in his direction. When you weren't his.

Laying on the floor of his room, paper cranes sprawled around him, he sighs. It's been too long, it's too unbearable. Maybe if he hadn't shown you then, maybe if he wasn't so foolish to bring the box out of his room, maybe if he was more careful that day and didn't spill the cranes, you'd still be his.

He picks up a crane, staring at it. Now that he thinks about it, all of these were made by him... not a single one did you make. The ones you made were probably the ones that got ruined, and there's no one to blame but himself.

More pain.

He holds back tears as memories of you flashed through his mind. Why.. why did he have to drop them. Why did he have to be a clutz. Why why why why **why**?? It isn't fair, it isn't fair. It was already hard as it is having to loose you every life time, why did you have to leave him in each life time _and_ be with one of his brothers instead?! No matter how many times his brothers would try to point you to him, you always turned away.

Tears streamed down his face as he felt his heart squeeze and stomach ache. The feeling was overwhelming for him, all he could do was cry... no, sob, wail, let everything he could out. He turned into his demon form, curling into a ball as his tail curled with him. He held himself close, as the night went on...

The next morning he woke up, eyes feeling heavy and dry. He cried all night, pouring his feelings into each tear, ranting and yelling to no one in particular. And that night, he decided it was best if he... gave up, so to say. You were happy with his brothers, and he knew you found him as a true friend. Your happiness is what matters more to him than anything. The envy he felt won't give you happiness, so although you may not choose him next, at least he has your happiness to hang on to.

* * *

"Hey Levi, what's in that box over there?" you asked, holding on to the controller. Your controller, that Levi has kept all these life times. The controller that he gave you, the first "you" that fell in love with him, and that he fell in love with too. His player 2.

"Oh, uh, nothing important.."

"Can I see?"

"I guess."

Why not? You're in his room, there's nothing to ruin them, and besides, it's not like they have much meaning now that you're not his. His wish wasn't relevant anymore, so he opened the box and showed you the various little origami cranes that lied in the box. You stared in awe.

"Wow! There's so many!"

"Yep, 1000 of them."

"HUH?! How do you have time to make one thousand?!"

 _'Anything for you,'_ he thought.

"Eh, lots of free time I guess?"

You took one out and examined it. "Can you show me how to make one?"

"Sure."

* * *

You began hanging out with Levi more, folding cranes together, laughing, enjoying the time you spent. Levi felt... happy, content, and a bit nostalgic.

"What wish will you make?"

He paused upon hearing your question, his grip tightening a little on the wing of his crane.

"U-uh... what about you?" He asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Hmm.. I'd wish for us to always be together! I'll be your player 2~!" you said teasingly. Little did you know, it sparked a little hope in him, but at the same time, it made his heart ache.

"Haha, that's some wish.. not like i mind it though! You'll... always be my player 2, MC!"

"Promise??" you say cheekily. He stares at you for a bit before smiling.

"Promise."


End file.
